Gritos y Gemidos en la Noche
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Raimundo se gana la vida dando placer a turistas y mujeres mayores, y si algo disfruta es vivir la vida alocada, ¿qué le depara en la noche más tenebrosa del año? Entren y averigüenlo


Disclaimer: Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenece, sólo uso los personajes para éste fanfic, hecho totalmente por diversión sin esperar una paga más allá de sus reviews.

Gritos y Gemidos en la Noche

En una habitación de un hotel caro, una mujer madura, de treinta y cinco años a lo mucho de pelo rizado, ojos marrones y piel morena, se encontraba cabalgando a un joven que sin duda era un galán de revista y telenovela, de cuerpo atlético de piel morena, destacable aun bajo la camiseta blanca con capucha que era lo único que el chico traía puesto, pelo chocolate alborotado, y unos increíbles ojos verdes, por no decir una hombría que la hacía tocar las estrellas por el mero hecho de tenerla entrando y saliendo de su interior. Le era difícil creer que un muchachito tan joven la pudiera tener tan grande.

Finalmente, un orgasmo del chico, que devino en varios disparos de esperma caliente, hizo que ella a su vez tuviera varios orgasmos, que por poco la hacen perder el conocimiento; la verdad a la fémina le impresionaba la capacidad del joven moreno para disparara tanta semilla en una sola carga. Hubiera estado mejor que mientras ella lo montaba él hiciera algo más que pasársela revisando su celular, pero bueno no era para lo que ella había pagado. Ya habiendo calmando un poco su acelerada respiración, la mujer se levantó, dejando la ya flácida hombría del chico salir de su interior.

-Estuvo fantástico-declaró la mujer mientras se estiraba caminando hacia la mesa, donde se encontraba un bolso de mujer que obviamente era suyo.

-Me alegra que te gustara-declaró el muchacho, mientras se acomodaba, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza sonriendo de lado. La mujer no pudo evitar soltar una risilla mientras que de su bolso extraía una cantidad fuerte de dinero en un fajo, tras lo cual se regresó a la cama para entregarle el fajo de billetes al chico, quien se estaba levantando y se estaba poniendo el bóxer y el pantalón.

-Aquí tienes, cariño, dos mil reales en efectivo-dijo la morena, mientras el chico tomaba el dinero-cuando quieras repetimos-declaró coqueta.

-Cuando quiera repetir, pues ya sabe-declaró el chico, sonriéndole de lado, mientras terminaba de ponerse sus zapatos, antes de salir de la habitación.

El chico, quien ya se encontraba saliendo del motel, se llamaba Raimundo Pedrosa, de catorce años, nacido y criado en Rio de Janeiro, y a pesar de su vida ligeramente acomodada entre padres dueños de un espectáculo circense, tíos cultivadores de caña y ganaderos, y hermanos metidos en la música, actuación y otras cosas, también necesitaba su propio dinero, y precisamente un año atrás, tras perder la virginidad, había encontrado el modo perfecto de ganarlo.

Había pasado en la playa, teniendo él trece años recién cumplidos, estaba paseando en la arena con su tabla de surf bajo el brazo buscando el lugar perfecto para entrar al agua, disfrutando de su día libre cuando una mujer madura, de unos treinta y ocho años más o menos, que con su cabello rubio y piel clara era obvio que era una de los miles de turistas que llegaban a la ciudad, quien se le acercó con una sonrisa que mostraba un poco de lascivia, que entre ésta y los enormes atributos de la turista la verdad hicieron que a Raimundo se le parara casi de golpe.

Tal vez por los grandes pechos de la mujer Raimundo no se mostró incomodo al hecho de que una completa desconocida le sacara platica, una que no dejaba de mirarlo de arriba abajo como si fuera un trozo de carne, fijándose principalmente en su entrepierna donde la punta de su hombría se asomaba por el elástico de su traje de baño, ni se negó a la propuesta de la mujer de ir con ella a su hotel, y de haber sabido lo que le esperaba él mismo le hubiera propuesto ir.

Unas dos horas después Raimundo había perdido su virginidad y había ganado tres mil reales en efectivo, dos mil habían sido sólo por aceptar tener relaciones con la mujer, y los otros mil para aceptar terminar dentro de ella, y cuando la mujer le había ofrecido más dinero por seguirse viendo durante la semana que ella estaría en Rio, mil reales por día, el muchacho ni siquiera lo pensó.

Ahora, Raimundo no era tonto, sabía que lo que la turista quería era quedar embarazada, y su miembro, bastante grande para un chico de su edad, sin duda lo había hecho el candidato perfecto para la mujer. Pero se había embolsado casi diez mil reales en una semana solo por dejar que la mujer usara su miembro como consolador y aplicador de semen, más quinientos reales más por cada vez que él la dejaba devorar su polla, y vaya que el modo en que ella chupaba sólo volvían más dulces esos quinientos.

Esa experiencia fue sólo el inicio; Raimundo era un muchacho inteligente, sabía que su miembro que tanta envidia despertaba en sus compañeros de escuela y deseo en sus compañeras (y maestras para qué negarlo) le podía traer cierta ganancia, y enserio tenía razón. Su clientela comúnmente eran turistas, mujeres mayores que viajaban solas para buscar más que nada un rato de diversión desinhibida aprovechando de no tener ni un conocido viviendo en la ciudad, y que no dudaban en pagar entre quinientos y hasta dos mil reales, incluso más, porque el moreno se bajara la cremallera y las dejara hacer lo que quisieran con su enorme miembro.

Dejó sus cavilaciones de lado al oír los gritos emocionados de niños pequeños, y al fijarse notó a varios pequeños disfrazados, sin descontar uno que otro adulto también vistiendo un disfraz, además de varias decoraciones que le hizo recordar que se encontraban en Halloween, y eso hizo que la sonrisa de Raimundo se ensanchara.

Raimundo adoraba el Halloween, por los dulces, las travesuras, y porque era la oportunidad de ser tan… travieso como él quisiera. Desde el año pasado que había empezado su negocio se le había ocurrido aprovechar Halloween para poder andar de manera indecorosa, aprovechando usar algún disfraz para cubrir que bajo éste no llevaba nada. El año pasado había usado un overol naranja sin mangas y grilletes para un disfraz de reo, y al no llevar nada debajo le facilitó embolsarse cuatro mil reales esa noche. Para el joven aspirante a surfista profesional era cuestión de excitación, placer y un toque de morbo hacer cosas como estas, y Halloween era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, y tras pensarlo se le ocurrió el disfraz perfecto para hacer de la suya la noche perfecta.

Esa noche, Raimundo se encontraba paseando con aire de seguridad por las calles de Rio, usando una gabardina sin mangas color morado, con peluche azul en las salidas para los brazos y abierta del pecho dejando ver su cuerpo de atleta decorado con un enorme colgante de oro de signo de dólar con diamantes, pantalones morados con una estrella dorada justo sobre el miembro, bandas de cuero morado en las muñecas, un sombrero morado de ala ancha con pumas rojas y azules, y zapatos de plataforma morados con suela amarilla, además de ir caminando con un bastón para andar; lo creyeran o no, Raimundo Pedrosa había decidido disfrazarse de chulo.

El moreno caminaba con aire de sentirse dueño de la calle, como si de verdad pudieran acercársele para pedir putas y él con gusto les consiguiera algunas; pero él mismo sabía que esa noche él iba a ser quien complaciera mujeres a cambio de dinero. Y la mejor parte era que como su disfraz y su físico lo hacían ver mayor con todo y su cara algo de niño, el podía fácilmente entrar a las fiestas de adultos. Y justo en éste tipo de fiestas sabía que podía encontrar clientela fácilmente.

El ambiente en la fiesta era sencillamente embriagador, de los que le gustaban a Raimundo: alcohol, drogas suaves, y lo mejor, chicas en disfraces tan reveladores que hacían obvio que buscaban sexo desenfrenado. Justo ahora no le importaba mucho ganar dinero dejándose mamar o montar, justo ahora solo se le antojaba follar por mero placer.

-Hola, guapo-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, y al darse vuelta se encontró con una visión: una mujer de mínimo treinta años, morena con el pelo rojo hasta por debajo de la cintura, ojos verdes con destellos traviesos, labios rojos y unas marcas de maquillaje negras bajo los ojos, traía puesto un vestido negro con detalles morados y una cinta roja en la cintura rojo, además no llevaba zapatos, cosa que le pareció curiosa a Raimundo. Pero el hecho de que el vestido resaltara la escultural figura de la mujer hizo que ese detalle pasara a segundo plano.

-Ey, mami, ¿quieres un rato de diversión?-preguntó Raimundo usando su tono galán para conquistar mujeres.

-Depende, ¿crees poder dármela?-preguntó la mujer al parecer interesada.

-Hey, es con Gran Papi Rai con quien hablas-mi nombre es sinónimo de diversión-declaró el chico, señalándose con el pulgar. La mujer rio divertida.

-Bien, Gran Papi Rai, ¿qué te trae a ésta fiesta?-preguntó mientras pasaba los dedos por el pecho atlético del muchacho.

-Vengo a buscar nuevas chicas para mi establo, ¿crees que haya alguna interesada?-preguntó con tono sugerente.

-Tal vez quieras hablar de esto en el jacuzzi-propuso la mujer-por cierto, Gran Papi Rai, el nombre es Wuya por si te lo preguntas-declaró coqueta.

Cinco minutos después Raimundo se encontraba entrando al jacuzzi con Wuya, aplaudiéndose por no ponerse nada bajo el pantalón y maravillándose de ver que su nueva amiga tampoco llevaba nada bajo el vestido. La pelirroja le había ofrecido un porro de marihuana, y ahora él lo fumaba a gusto mientras bebía una copa que le habían ofrecido.

-Y dime, Gran Papi Rai, ¿crees que tengo madera para ser una de tus chicas?-preguntó divertida la mayor.

-No lo sé, como buen chulo, tengo que probar yo mismo la mercancía para saber si es de calidad-declaró el chico, abrazando por la cintura a la pelirroja, quien rio por lo bajo.

-En ese caso-dijo la mujer, al tiempo que le ponía en los labios una pastilla azul al moreno, el cual no dudo en abrir la boca y dejar que le introdujera la pastilla, la cual pasó a tragarse.

De ahí todo fue confuso para Raimundo. No era muy distinto a lo que hacía de cobrarles a las mujeres por sacarse la polla y dejarlas usarla para lo que quisieran, pero también sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Lo único que le importaba era lo bien que se sentía.

Se encontraba sentado en el borde del jacuzzi, con Wuya entre sus piernas aún metida en el agua y practicándole una felación que hacia palidecer a los intentos de todas sus clientas anteriores, y no sólo porque parecía que la pelirroja estaba decidida a practicarle garganta profunda, pues los veinte centímetros de hombría del menor desaparecían por completo en la boca de la fémina. A veces ella sacaba el miembro del moreno para masturbarlo mientras lo veía divertida.

-Creo que fue demasiado calentamiento-declaró divertida antes de subirse al regazo de Raimundo, y de un golpe auto penetrarse con el miembro del muchacho, cosa que en definitiva lo hizo ver estrellas.

De ahí la mente de Raimundo se puso en blanco, ya no le importaba ni como se llamaba ni su edad ni lo que hacía ahí, sólo le importaba seguir siendo cabalgado por Wuya; sólo le importaba poder llenar de leche ese útero que lo apretaba como si quisiera separar su polla de su cuerpo de tanto apretar su base. De no ser por la forma en la que la pelirroja se desenvolvía con él, le hecho de cómo apartaba lo hacía casi teorizar que era virgen, o que al menos no había estado con tantos hombres.

-Oh, mi Dios, que delicia, oh, sí, ¿qué me haces? Qué rico, mami-declaraba el muchacho entre gemidos de place-oh MI DIOS, AAAH-gritaba, ya presa de una excitación que ya lo hacía sentir que no era dueño de sí mismo,

-¿Te gusta lo que sientes, Raimundo? ¿Ah?-preguntaba la pelirroja divertida, como si estar montando al moreno no le estuviera haciendo mucha mella en su aguante.

Y con un gran grito de excitación, Raimundo llegó al orgasmo, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción casi al instante, pues ese orgasmo se sintió mejor que los que había alcanzado desde que perdió la virginidad. Y con eso luego todo el mundo se volvió negro; apenas pudo notar que Wuya le daba un beso en la clavícula cerca del hombro derecho y le decía "nos veremos pronto, hermoso".

A la mañana siguiente, Raimundo se despertó en su cama, sin recuerdos de haberse regresado a su casa de la fiesta ni de haber ido a la cama. Ahora que lo pensaba, todo desde que se coló a la fiesta era confuso. Y prueba de que enserio había tenido una noche alocada era un tatuaje que no recordaba haberse hecho: una máscara blanca con detalles rojos, y negros una aterradora sonrisa roja y más inquietantes ojos amarillos.

Lo único que le importaba a Raimundo era que estaba seguro de haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida… y que estaba caliente, muy caliente, mucho más de lo que solía estarlo por las mañanas, ya que su erección incluso estaba empezando a dolerle. Tenía curiosidad de saber si su prima ya se habría levantado, después de todo siempre fantaseó con tenerla bien empotrada contra la cama.

Desde ese día la vida de Raimundo no volvió a ser la misma. Seguía ofreciendo su polla a las mujeres dispuestas a pagar, sólo que ahora era mucho más participativo, y dominante, en el acto, para él una salida no era una salida si no lograba follarse a una mujer, y ni se preocupaba de utilizar condón, pues a él le era indiferente si la chica, tuviera la edad que tuviera, resultara embarazada de su encuentro. Incluso sus tías y primas habían pasado por su cama, y Raimundo empezaba a barajar la posibilidad de incluir a sus hermanas y hasta a su madre en su harem personal.

Algo que Raimundo no pareció notar, o en todo caso que no parecía importarle en absoluto, era que desde esa noche de Halloween había desarrollado una resistencia por decir menos animal, pues había ocasiones en que llegaba a fornicar con hasta veinte compañeras diferentes en lapsos menores de media hora, y tal hazaña parecía no afectar ni su producción de esperma ni su aguante en cada follada.

Otra cosa que ni Raimundo, ni ninguna mujer que llegó a estar en su cama, era que cuando él empezaba a dar pasión, sus ojos se tornaban de un inhumano color amarillo, y que a veces parecía que una sombra se formaba cerca de la cama… una sombra que parecía vigilar la faena que involucraba al jovencito… una sombra femenina con intensos y casi inquietantes ojos verdes…

Fin

Un fanfic pedido por Halloween, recién lo subo pero lo importante es que lo terminé con relativo retraso, espero que igual sea de agrado de quien lo solicitó así como de ustedes mis lectores, por tanto sólo me resta pedir que dejen muchos reviews y pasen el fanfic a sus amistades, me ayudaría bastante. Les habla Blackrose-9213 y les deseo buenos días, tardes o noches según la hora en que hayan leído mi fic.


End file.
